


Words

by notsafeforowls



Series: Stand-Alone Nate/Ray Prompt Fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: Nate spends most of his life telling people that it’s just a silly tattoo.





	Words

Nate spends most of his life telling people that it’s just a silly tattoo. It helps that, unlike people’s words, his words look like a badly done tattoo in white ink. The words curl around his forearm, almost invisible unless the light catches them just right, utterly innocuous except for how downright  _weird_  the words are.

_The Cretaceous wouldn’t be my first choice for a vacation._

It makes… very little sense, no matter how Nate looks at it. He’s tried to find some kind of way it could make sense, has spent years listening to every conversation about dinosaurs in the hope that someone will say something that weird. 

Because there has to be someone. Despite all those stories about people who manage to miss the moment where they’re supposed to speak to their soulmate, there  _has_  to be someone in the world who will say that to Nate.

But no one says it, no one ever says it, and Nate pushes it to the back of his mind, hides the words with long-sleeved shirts and lies to people about having words at all unless there’s a chance he’ll take his shirt off in front of them. And then–

The Legends happen. The Waverider, and Mick, and Ray, and the damn dinosaur trying to eat him, and Nate doesn’t even have a chance to think about soulmates or words, or comments about vacations.

Ray catches Nate’s eye in the mirror as Ray’s trying to shave, as Nate’s scrubbing his hands, and says with a smile that’s way too bright for a guy who was almost eaten by a dinosaur not that long ago:

“The Creataceous wouldn’t be my first choice for a vacation.”

And Nate knows that something stupid is going to come out as soon as he opens his mouth.

“You’re the vacation weirdo!” he blurts. 

There’s a long pause before Nate sees the realisation register on Ray’s face.

“I always wondered why you said that,” he says, turning to face Nate, shoving up his sleeve to reveal his own words. They stand out more than Nate’s, messy and blocky the way that Nate’s always pictured his own thoughts.

Nate pushes up his own sleeve to show Ray  _his_  words.

“You have  _no idea_.”


End file.
